My True Manager
by A.N.T Farm-Auslly-Fan-09
Summary: Principle Skidmore gets Austin Moon to do a gig in Webster High. Chyna loves his performance soo much that she wants to be his manager so Trish challenges her to a showdown. Who will win? Find out all here!


"Austin, where are you going?" Ally asked. "Forget it" he answered. Before Austin could argue, Trish announced "Guess who got you to perform at Webster High?" Austin looked disappointed. "A high school? Oh, why can't it be in a place like…the beach?" he said. "You already performed at the beach" she answered. A thought came in Ally's head. "I heard of that school. But…one problem. It's in San Francisco" she spoke. "No problem. We'll just fly there. We have $1,000. That'll be enough" Austin said. "I'll invite Dez!"

_Meanwhile at Webster High….._

Principle Skidmore came into the A.N.T Farm. "Attention kids, I just booked internet sensation Austin Moon to perform right here at the school" she told them. Olive quickly answered "Oh, I think I've heard of him. Austin Moon is a boy who was just a regular 19-year-old. Suddenly, he heard a girl named Ally singing and stole her song. He posted it on the internet and it became a big hit so he became an internet sensation". Principle Skidmore rolled her eyes at Olive. "Ugh, stop mumbling and just listen. Anyway, I got a phone call from his manager, Trish, and she let me book an appointment at 3pm for Austin to perform. If you annoy him, I'll tear out your lungs!" she squealed. "Hey, I can show him my musical talents. Plus, he looks cute!" Chyna said, like a little angel who earned her wings. Fletcher looked jealous. "Oh yea, he's the cute one!" he said, as if he was talking to Austin right now. Chyna just rolled her eyes at him and ignored his comment. "By the way Olive, if he hits on you, tell him to stay away from my women!" Angus said, more jealous than Fletcher.

Meanwhile for Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez in San Francisco…

Austin walked in the school, followed by Ally, Trish and Dez. "Wow, look at this school. It's so awesome" he said. "By the way, thanks again for letting me come to San Francisco with you!" Dez said. Ally looked at the ceiling. "You're welcome, you said that like the 15th time" she babbled. Later, Lexi came walking in. "OMG, look at him Paisley!" Paisley looked at Dez instead. "I know, he's got a lot of freckles!" Paisley answered. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Not him, Austin".

"Austin, who?"

"Austin Moon!"

"Cool joke, but you were supposed to say 'knock -knock' first".

Lexi got moody and said "Paisley, it isn't a joke. Can't you see? It's Austin Moon!" Paisley laughed. "The freckle guy ain't Austin Moon" she quacked. Lexi got her temper and pushed Paisley until she fell and walked away. Then, Lexi fluttered her eyelashes at Austin and then looked at Ally, jealously. Trish quickly whispered inn Ally's left ear "She's a show-off!" Lexi dazzled and asked Austin "Hi, am Lexi, but people call me lex-stroadinary!" Dez answered "I'm Dez and as you may know, this is Austin Moon and I'm his best friend, producer and film-maker". Dez accidently dropped his phone in front of Lexi while flirting with her.

"Oops".

"Oh yea, the _oops_ makes it all better!"

Lexi looked at her 'coconut shaped' watch and said "Well, I'd better be going now. By the way, welcome to Webster high. I hope you have a good time. And another 'by the way', watch out for Paisley. She's a dumb as a cow!" Dez said flirtingly, "Is Paisley as hot as you?" Austin kicked Dez to tell him to shut up. "Oh, she's…ugly!" Lexi answered. "Goodbye!"

Ally, Trish and Dez sat in the cafeteria, as everyone else did. They were waiting for Austin, until he came in. "Hi, am Austin Moon and I'm gonna sing 'Too titanium' for you!" he announced. Austin sang:

_You shoot me down_

_But I never fell, I am titanium._

_You shoot me up_

_All around, I am titanium._

_The people are skating_

_Till it'll be dawn,_

_The people were watching me_

_All along, I kissed the girl and_

_Blessed her good-bye,_

_Look at me, I'm still cute enough to fly!_

_You shoot me down_

_But I never fell, I am titanium._

_You shoot me up_

_All around, I am titanium._

_The sunset came down_

_And the rain came up_

_I dancing and singing,_

_Till the city lights,_

_Shot on meee!_

_You shoot me down_

_But I never fell, I am titanium._

_You shoot me up_

_All around, I am titanium (titanium-mmm!)_

As soon as Austin finished his song, everyone clapped (even the people in the A.N.T Farm and Gibson). Chyna walked up to Austin and said "Austin, that was amazing! You know, I'm a musical genius myself!" Austin put a smile on his face. "Thanks and…let's hear you do a song!" he exclaimed. Chyna sung shortly this:

C'mon, tonight I am unstoppable,

We'll credit the shor-r-r-re!

You know I am unstoppable.

Austin clapped. "That was beautiful!" Chyna smiled. "You see? But you're not so bad yourself! You know, I'd liked to be your manager" she said. Trish stopped gossiping to Ally. Did she just hear Chyna offer to be Austin's manager? "What's wrong?" asked Ally, surprisingly. "I'll be right back!" Trish answered. She walked up to Chyna and said "You little sign of a bitch! Who do think you are? Telling Austin to let you be his manager!" Chyna blinked 10 times. "Excuse me? Who are you, telling me what to do?" Austin spoke quickly to stop the fighting. "Oh fine. Chyna, Trish. Trish, Chyna. There, you know each other!" he said.

"Well, hello Tish!" Trish blinked 7 times. "My name is Trish and why hello Kina!" said Trish. Chyna got tempered. "My name is Chyna not Kina" squeaked Chyna. "That's it, I challenge you to a 'Best Job for a Manager of Austin Moon' showdown. Ally secretly said in her head "Oh no she didn't!"

Gibson was the host. "_Welcome to the 'Best Job for a Manager of Austin Moon' showdown._ I love doing that!" he announced. Cameron, Paisley, Lexi, Gibson, Principle Skidmore, Olive and Fletcher were voting for Chyna saying "Chyna, Chyna. Gooo Chyna!". But on the other hand, Austin, Ally and Dez were voting for Trish saying "Trish, Trish. Gooo Trish!" Just in no time, Dallas, Ally's crush, was in the school! Ally blushed. "Dallas, what are you doing in San Francisco?" she asked, in huge surprise. "Well, since it's the holidays, I can't stay in boring, old Miami!" explained Dallas. Ally told him about Chyna and the showdown. So now Dallas was voting for Trish. The showdown was to dance, sing and most of all, know about Austin. Trish should have been the one to know about Austin. First of the showdown was dancing. Trish is a bad dancer, almost about like Ally. Chyna tap-danced, hip-hop danced and did the 'Polka, Polka!' "Wooo hooo, that's my girlfriend, Chyna!" Fletcher yelled. "Girlfriend?" Olive asked, in surprise. Anyway, it was Trish's job to dance. Uh-oh, Trish thought. Austin didn't mind. "Don't worry, Trish. I'll teach. And a 5, 6, 7, 8….step, hop, heel, jump, heel, step, hop and….that's the dance" he said. Trish was sweating and her heart was pounding. What was that? "C'mon Trish, it's your turn!" Chyna said, threathingly. Trish put an angry smile on her face. "I will slap that little smurk right off your face if you don't shut up!" she yelled. Everyone kept quiet in the room, waiting for Trish to dance. She put her hands on her hips and wiggled and stuck her tongue out at Chyna then twisted her hips till she accidently fell and heard a _click_ from her bones. "OWW! It really hurts!" cried Trish, in disbelief. Chyna smiled. "The showdown's almost done. Start dancing! Move it or lose it" she quacked. Austin went up to her and said "I'll dance in the showdown!" Everyone from Miami smiled and Chyna frowned. "That's not fair. That's NOT the deal. Either Trish dances or….you'll never see _'your manager'_ ever again!" she said. Austin, Ally and Dez looked her in the eye. "We can do what we want. Right Dez?" asked Ally, turning to Dez. Only…he was too buzy looking at Lexi, flipping her hair and putting her 'Apple Bliss Candy Gloss' on. Ally kicked him on the leg. "Ow! I mean, that's sooo right. She's hot..I mean…Austin has a right to dance for Lex…Trish!" he mumbled. Chyna rolled her eyes. Austin did the dance he showed to Trish. Everyone clapped except Chyna. Fletcher said in his head "_Showoff!_"

**And that was the story, the end!**


End file.
